1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an easily constructible birdhouse and a method of making a birdhouse. Further, the present invention relates to a precut blank designed to be manually folded into a birdhouse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes various approaches to prefabricated birdhouses.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 1,911,702, U.S. Pat. No. 2,190,721 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,230,305 describe collapsible paperboard birdhouses made from single blanks of any non-metallic material. The houses are formed by being folded along creases of the blank and secured using interlocking tabs.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,292,614 describes a tubular collapsible paperboard birdhouse made from a one-piece blank that is secured using interlocking tabs and slots.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,424,733 describes a birdhouse formed of an integral blank of fibrous material made from folding its hingedly connected walls. It is secured by anchoring flaps.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,666,414 describes a collapsible birdhouse that is formed from a single piece of paperboard by bending its hingedly connected wall panels along score lines. It is secured by interlocking tabs and slots.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,249 describes a birdhouse formed from a one-piece blank that is die-cut from corrugated cardboard. The blank is folded along creased fold lines to connect hingedly connected wall panels. It also is secured using interconnecting tabs and slots.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,722 describes a birdhouse where each compartment of an apartment structure is erected from a one-piece blank. The blank is folded and secured using interconnecting tabs and slots.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,643 describes a birdcage made from paper or plastic that is folded to provide a plurality of cage surfaces and is capable of assembly with a metal grate to form a complete enclosure. The enclosure is designed to have orthogonal joints between the wall panels. It is sealed by interconnecting flaps and tabs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,781 describes a birdhouse capable of easy assembly by means of an integral locking structure.
While prefabricated birdhouses are currently available that can be assembled without the use of any additional tools or fasteners, none offer the ease of assembly, the ease of modification, or the structural durability provided by the present invention.